Chapter 83
Love Fortune ( 恋占い, Koi uranai) is the 83rd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto, Asirpa, Ushiyama, and Ogata takes an off path route through a forest since they wanted to avoid being seen by anyone who could tell the 7th Division of their whereabouts. Asirpa calls out to Sugimoto to spot several woodcocks nearby. She says that they arrive during women's season, when women are out looking for wild vegetables and that their beaks looks very similar to an Ainu tool used to dig out the roots of giant lilies. Sugimoto asks if they taste good, to which she replies that they do with a drool on her mouth. She notices Ogata taking aim and shouts out at him not to shoot, as it would cause them to fly away in an erratic manner that would make it difficult to shoot at. Asirpa tells them about a specific kind of trap that the Ainu have which could help capture enough woodcocks for everyone to eat. The next day after setting up their traps, they were only able to catch two woodcocks, much to Asirpa's dismay as she vigorously plucked the birds. Just then, Ogata approached them and dropped three woodcocks from his morning run. When Ushiyama praised him for his skills, Ogata looked at him with a smug look on his face, which only annoyed Ushiyama. However, his mood was shattered when Sugimoto says he must've gotten worked up since Asirpa said he couldn't catch the birds. Asirpa says that Sugimoto must be jealous since he had bad aim, which only made Sugimoto more irritated as he denied her statement, pulling violently at the feathers. After the woodcocks had been cooked and prepared, Asirpa offered some woodcock brains to Ushiyama, much to his chagrin. Ushiyama is nervous about eating the brains, as Asirpa pleaded him to eat it while Sugimoto seemingly accepted his fate. However, Ogata is quick to turn down the food, much to Sugimoto and Ushiyama's surprise. After they had finished eating, Asirpa says that they should make some citatap and that they should say the word, while cutting up the animals. Ogata just remained silent, which causes Sugimoto to rat on him, and Asirpa looming up on Ogata, asking what's wrong. Once they had finished cutting, they begin to eat an ohaw made from woodcock citatap, to which Ushiyama says that it is delicious. Asirpa then tells the others about an Ainu religious poem involving a woodcock kamuy, which Sugimoto and Ushiyama both enjoyed. Elsewhere, Kiroranke watches Shiraishi attempts and fail to pull out a lily bulb. They regroup with Hijikata, Nagakura, and Ienaga, and Kiroranke asks how they will make contact with Chouan Kumagishi, who had been locked up in Kabato Prison. Ienaga states that there will be guards, which would make it difficult to openly talk about the tattooed skins in front of. Kiroranke suggests that Shiraishi should sneak in, as he had already broken out of Kabato Prison before. Shiraishi then bragged about how he had been thrown into practically every prisons in Japan and that he has broken out of all of them. However, Hijikata says that there is no need for sneaking around, as Nagakura has some connections at Kabato Prison due to being a former swordsmanship instructor there and that he could arrange a private meeting without the guards. Upon hearing this, Shiraishi asks Nagakura to give Kumagishi his regards, to which Nagakura asks if he knows him. Shiraishi says that the whole reason he became known as the Escape King was because of Kumagishi and that if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have had to suffer through such a painful love. He begins to reminisce about his time at Kabato Prison when he is being moved to another cell. The guard notices that something is wrong with him, and Shiraishi says that his pet lizard, whom he had lived with for more than a month has ran away. Character Appearances (in order) *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Osoma *Huci *Kiroranke *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Toshizou Hijikata *Kano Ienaga *Shinpachi Nagakura *Chouan Kumagishi (flashback) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9